The Magic Amplifier
by No17
Summary: Harry received a device that can absorb the surrounding magic and makes it useable again. Start in the end of fifth year, elemental magic.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **A/N:** This is my first story and English is not my first language so expect spelling and grammar errors. Some content will be taken directly from Harry Potter book.

 **Chapter No. 1: The Gift  
**

* * *

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry started his mind was racing mile a minute forming several rapid conclusions, his name on the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies, Voldemort coming after him, the wording of the prophecy itself. It did not take a genius to connect the dots. "Did… did that meant…" a lump formed in his throat as he said "me?"

"Harry…" Dumbledore started, his face void of any emotion. "Yes Harry, yes it means you"

Harry heart sank, the pressure on his shoulders became ten times worse.

"So… that's why he is after me since the beginning" stated Harry, then took a deep breath "How does he know about the prophecy anyway?"

Harry gazed at the headmaster and could swear that he saw a flash of guilt washed over it for a split second but the next instant it was gone.

From the look on Dumbledore face Harry could tell that he was reluctant to tell him but when he saw Harry still looking at him he sighed. "I was interviewing Professor Trelawney in the Hogs head inn for the Divination job. She predicted the prophecy half way through the interview but… but we were overheard." Dumbledore paused and leaned back in his chair as he said. "Fortunately the eavesdropper was caught and thrown out of the pub halfway through the prediction."

Harry was processing the information he got, someone else was also responsible for his parents' death. Someone other than Wormtail or Voldemort, If that person had not eavesdropped, then his parent would not be dead. His mind wandered to a certain part of the prophecy. "The last part… it was something about neither can live"

"While the other survives" finished Dumbledore.

"So" said Harry, already dreading what he was about to hear "does that means that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes" replied Dumbledore.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. However, he did not care about that. No, what he was worried about was that he would have to kill Voldemort before he kills him. Better yet, _how_ was he going to kill him? First time his mother did all the work, now however…

Harry did not care about the prophecy. No, he did not even believe in them –especially Trelawney's. Voldemort on the other hand would eliminate any and every threat to his established empire.

Suddenly he felt anger building inside him, anger toward Dumbledore. Who besides knowing about the prophecy did nothing to be prepared for it.

"Professor if you knew the prophecy… if you knew from the start that it was me then why didn't you prepare me for it?" Harry asked in dangerously low voice.

Dumbledore lowered his head another sigh escaping his lips.

"I am sorry Harry but you have to understand… it was not an easy decision to make. Whenever I'd make my decision of training you, your happy and smiling face would always prevent me from dropping such responsibilities on your shoulders."

Dumbledore was now looking at Harry directly a silent tear traveling down his cheek.

Harry was still fuming but Dumbledore continued.

"However, now Harry…now I think you are ready to start your training. Next year when you come back to Hogwarts, I shall personally start train you. For now however, you should have this."

With that he reached into his desk and seemed to pull something outwards if his hand movement was anything to go by. The painting of a headmaster -Harry did not knew- opened outwards to reveal a locker of some kind.

Harry watched as aged man stood and opened the locker to pull out a metal box then came to sit back at his desk.

"Harry" Dumbledore asked as he placed the metal box on the desk. "Do you remember the Flamels?"

Harry looked at the headmaster oddly. Did he not understand that he had just lost his godfather and has a huge responsibility on his shoulders? Harry was about to retort angrily when the headmaster continued, obviously sensing he was in no mood for his games.

"As you already know Nicolas Flamel created the Sorcerer's Stone"

Harry wondered what the headmaster was up to and why was he telling him about the Sorcerer's Stone, unless the box contains the stone, but didn't he said that it was destroyed. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the aged headmaster continued.

"What I am getting at is that after the -uhh- fiasco in your first year… the Flemels requested a sample of your blood." Dumbledore paused gauging his face.

Harry looked alarmed; after what happened in his fourth year, he became very paranoid when it came to his blood.

Dumbledore saw his look and raised his hand. "Harry I trust the Flamels, you have nothing to worry about using it against you… However I did wonder what they were after but Nicolas was my mentor and my partner in many researches and I trusted him, so I gave him some of your blood." Dumbledore paused, looking at the box currently residing on the table. Harry chest was once again filled with disappointment and rage that his headmaster gave someone his blood without even asking for permission. "But two months after that." Dumbledore continued and pushed the box some more in Harry direction "this arrived with your name on it."

Harry gave Dumbledore a surprise look, his anger forgotten for the time being. "What is in this box?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a mysterious smile. "That's up to you to find out, my boy" his gaze once again going to the box.

Now Harry was curious, _'what is in this box? Is it the Stone or something similar? And why would the Flamels send it to me. Maybe they wanted my blood for creating whatever was inside the box."_

Harry looked at the box in wonder "So what is in it exactly?" he asked.

"Well Harry, to be honest I do not know myself. The note that was attached to it only said that it was not something dangerous, but to used with _extreme_ caution." Dumbledore once again gave the box a stare as he said that.

Harry gave Dumbledore a look that said that he did not believe him for a second.

Dumbledore seeing his face chuckled "Trust me Harry I may be the most powerful wizard of the century but the Flemels were more than 600 years old, they still had more than a few tricks up their sleeves."

"Harry, I did not give it to you in your second year because you were not ready to use it. Originally, I was planning to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday, but it seems that fate did not agree with me."

Dumbledore stood from his desk followed by Harry who picked the small metallic box with him.

"Now Harry I think you should go to the hospital wing and let Madame Pomfery check you."

* * *

Harry was sitting at a table in the Kitchens; on the table in front of him was the same box that Dumbledore had given him. When Harry arrived at the hospital wing, all his friends were either sleeping or unconscious. He had requested a dreamless potion from Madame Pomfrey when she said he was fine after checking him for any injuries.

Now here he was waiting for the breakfast he asked Dobby to make for him.

Harry reached to the box and picked it up. It was small; the size of a small but thick booklet. He noticed a strange rough surface on the top of the metal box, as his fingers brushed passed the surface of the rough path, and winced when a sharp object that grazed his fingers. He noticed his blood on the box along with a little bit of his magic being sucked into it.

As he brought his thumb to his mouth to suck on it, a blue glow surrounded the box and it clicked and opened slightly. He opened it the rest of the way and in there sat a black wristband of some kind. He placed the box on the table and picked the wristband, move it closer to his face to examine it.

It was made of some kind of metal but was not hard. It was two inches wide and around five to seven millimeters thick, looked flexible, there was nothing special about it, no buttons, no switches, nothing.

Harry took a deep breath and as he put it half way around his right wrist, the 'thing' latched itself to his wrist tightly making Harry yelp in surprise.

Harry watched as it drew his blood, latching to his wrist like a hungry vampire.

Harry blinked as six Roman numbers, from one to six appeared on the top. Only to vanished after a few moments making Harry frown.

It was at that moment that Dobby arrived with Harry breakfast, his large ears flapping from side to side as he happily place the breakfast on the table in front of him. Harry thanked Dobby to which the house-elf brightened even more.

When Harry started eating, he noticed Dobby still there. Harry looked toward Dobby as he put down the orange juice glass. "Go on Dobby."

"Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby confused.

"I said go on, tell me what you wanted to say." Harry explained to the confused elf, at which Dobby looked at the floor obviously nervous.

Finally, gathering up the courage Dobby looked up. "Dobby is sorry that Harry Potter sir godfather passed away. Dobby was much much sad when Dobby heard the n…" Dobby continued to speak but Harry mind went back to last night his 'adventure'. His godfather falling slowly towards the archway with a shock expression on his face. Him trying to run after him but was restrained. Suppressed grief rose in his chest again at the reminder of his godfather. "… for the loss of Harry Potter."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he gives Dobby a fake smile. "Don't worry about it Dobby" he reassured him trying his hardest to keep his voice cracking.

Dobby seeing his smile smiled back and then ran off. Seeing Dobby running off Harry dropped the fake smile. Instead, his mind wandered back towards Sirius, Harry knew he would give anything to see his smiling face and hear his bark like laugh again, but he knew and had accepted that Sirius was dead.

Harry mind then wandered towards his friends and their happy moments. He knew that Voldemort was there planning his next move against him. Next time he could lose his friends, did he want that, Harry knew if he wanted to keep his friends from any harm then he must finish Voldemort for good.

Harry got a determined look in his eyes as he looked at -whatever it was- that was attached to his wrist. ' _If I want to keep my friends safe then I have to become strong'._

"Now let's see" Harry hummed with himself. "The Flamels requested my blood and after a few months sent this for me. So maybe they wanted my blood for security measurements. If what Professor Dumbledore said was true and even he could not open it, then maybe his theory was correct."

' _Now where are the numbers that I saw earlier. Hah!'_ Several numbers in Roman appeared on the metallic surface.

Harry looked at the numbers with a studying look, they were red in color and were glowing. Harry touched the number one with his finger but nothing happened, no glow, no click.

He then imagined to touched the number with in his mind. He was rewarded with the number getting bigger and the other numbers vanishing. _'It must be connected with my magic somehow to react to my mind'_ he thought, then remembered the earlier absorption of his magic.

He then frowned as he came across a bigger problem that was _'what does it do? Well doesn't matter…lets find out'_.

Harry thought as he lifted his wand.

 _ **Lumos**_

The tip of his wand lit up with a small light. Harry frowned _'maybe it's a magical suppressor of some-kind. Maybe the old man wanted to suppress my magic… that old goat, I bet he made up all the Flamel crap."_ He thought angrily, but then another thought came to his mind.

" _No wait, if it was magic suppressor, then why does it has all the numbers. Well… one way to find out."_

Harry willed the number to max to which the number on the wristband turned to **VI** as Harry once again raised his wand and this time shouted.

 _ **LUMOS!**_

A _very_ blinding light immediately filled the room, Harry let out an ear-splitting scream as his brain was shocked with the intense light, heat filled the room, the skin on his wand hand started to turn red from the burns and the wooden table seemed to caught fire. His robes were already on fire, but the most painful experience was that his brain was almost tearing apart from the pain. The light was now gone as Harry started to lose conscious the last thing he heard before falling unconscious was "Harry Potter Sir!" _._

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan, and opened his eyes but immediately winced and closed his them as sharp pain shot through his head. He kept his eyes closed, trying to understand where he was. Slowly his mind was catching up to him. Him testing the new device, that he received from the headmaster. Then being fried.

He opened his eyes but this time slowly and was rewarded with the white walls of infirmary. Why was he in infirmary again? yeah that's right, Dobby must have gotten to him and had probably dropped him here. He mentally reminded himself to thank the little elf.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked at his arm, which still had some of the burns but they looked harmless. He pulled his wand from beneath the pillow and muttered _**Tempus.**_ The spell showed that he was unconscious for two days; it was Tuesday.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped at the sudden exclamation, turned toward the voice, and found Hermione looking at him with a worried look on her face. She was sitting in her hospital bed and had a book in her lap. She started to get up but Harry, knowing her injury motioned with his hand not to.

"Harry, how are you now? what happened? You had burned marks all over you and your robes were on fire. We were so worried when Dobby dropped you here." She asked.

"I'm fine Hermione and I don't know what happened." He answered she was about ask more when Harry heard footsteps approaching his way and looked at the direction to see Madame Pomfrey coming.

"Oh! Mr. Potter, so you are awake. How are you feeling?" she asked looking worried, wand already in hand and waving atop him.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey, what happened?" Harry asked, though he had a theory of what might have happened but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Mr. Potter, from what I could see you were supporting second degree burns when Dobby dropped you by. You seemed to have gone into temporary comma but thankfully you were able to wake up from it."

Madame Pomfrey then put away her wand and looked at him directly. "Mr. Potter, currently all your burns are healed and it seems that you mentally be fine too." When she saw his hopeful look, she quickly added, "No! Mr. Potter it does not means that you will be discharged, you are staying tonight, now Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform him immediately when you wake up so I am going."

Harry let out a resigned sigh as she disappeared around the corner and he looked around the infirmary. Ron looked asleep and Hermione was looking at him worriedly.

"So anything interesting happened while I was out?" asked Harry. Hermione looked thoughtful for a while then "Well there was Daily Prophet special edition published mainly summarizing what happened that night. And they're -umm- now saying that you are the savior of the wizarding world, the _chosen_ one." She explained emphasizing on the word chosen.

Harry swallowed at that, which did not went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Harry why do you look nerv…" she did not finish her sentence because Dumbledore arrived though Madame Pomfrey office.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" greeted Hermione in a respectful tone.

"Hello Miss Granger. How are you feeling now?" asked Dumbledore completely ignoring Harry as he came near his bed.

"I'm okay now, the pain is dulled Madame Pomfrey says that I'll be completely healed in two days." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded and gave her a small grandfatherly smile. He then turned towards Harry who flinched a little.

"Harry, how are you?" he asked politely.

Harry studied him for a moment then told him that he was fine to which Dumbledore nodded.

After asking a few more questions he asked him how did he got injured. Harry noticed Hermione sat more straighter, obviously interested in what he was going to tell. Harry however was not sure how to answer.

"I uhh went to the Room of Requirement -umm- to practice some spells. I was trying to… umm distract myself yeah distract myself. I guess I was a bit careless and -umm- and got burned with a fire spell." Harry tried to lie but both seemed un-amazed by his obvious lie but neither said a thing. After a few moment of tense silence, Dumbledore sighed and told him to meet him in his office on last day of school.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. Hermione looked like she was going to ask him something but then decided against it.

* * *

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"All righ' all righ', comin'" came the booming voice of Hagrid from the other side of the door.

Harry was standing just outside of Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione by his side. They were released from the infirmary yesterday and since then were hanging out with him. Ron kept trying to talk about Sirius, trying to make him feel good in his own way but unknowingly was reminding Harry of Sirius, when Harry would distract himself that was reminding him of something other than his godfather demise.

The door swung open and the huge form of Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creatures came into view. He was smiling warmly at them, beaconing with his huge hand to come in.

They entered his hut and sat down at the wooden table, Hagrid sat in his sofa after pouring some iced juice in glass for them.

"How're yeh all feelin'?" asked Hagrid after some time indicating to all of their health. "I heard yeh all suffered injuries"

"I'm feeling fine now Hagrid" Hermione replied politely taking a hesitantly taking a sip form the juice.

"Me too" Ron said gulping down his own juice.

"Yeah Hagrid, I'm fine, thanks" Harry said.

Hagrid looked unsured "yeh sure Harry?"

Harry knew Hagrid was not talking about his physical health. He was not okay damn it; he just lost his godfather and was told that he has to kill someone unless he be killed himself.

"I'm fine Hagrid" Harry said giving him a fake reassuring smile. "So, where have you been?" Harry wanted to change the subject from his mental health to something else.

"Bin hidin' out in the mountains," said Hagrid. "Up in a cave, like Sirius did when he –"

Hagrid broke off, cleared his throat, looked at Harry "Anyway, back now," he finished.

"You - you look better," said Harry quickly, determined to keep the conversation moving away from Sirius.

"Wha'?" said Hagrid, raising a massive hand and feeling his face. "Oh - oh yeah. Well, Grawpy's loads better behaved now, loads. Seemed right pleased ter see me when I got back, ter tell yeh the truth. He's a good lad, really… I've bin thinkin' abou' tryin' ter find him a lady friend, actually…"

"But Hagrid that would be extremely dangerous." the thought of a second giant taking up residence in the Forest, possibly even wilder and more brutal than Grawp, was very alarming to Hermione.

"nah I'll be takin' very good care o' 'em" Hagrid argued back.

"But Hagrid, what if some students goes there and gets hurt or -or worse killed." Hermione said giving him a look of disappointment.

"huh, I suppose" Hagrid said after thinking about it for some time.

They went quite for while then Hagrid suddenly said. "Ev'ryone knows yeh've bin tellin' the truth now, Harry," watching Harry closely. "Tha's gotta be better, hasn' it?"

Harry shrugged. He did not care now; all he cared was to keep his friends safe.

"Look…" Hagrid leaned towards him across the table, "I knew Sirius longer 'n yeh did… he died in battle, an' tha's the way he'd've wanted ter go –"

Harry leapt up, causing Hagrid to stop mid-sentence.

"I've got to go and take care of something, I'll visit some other time." he said emotionlessly and went for the door.

Hermione stood too opening her mouth, probably to ask if he was okay which he was not.

"Oh," said Hagrid, looking rather upset. "Oh… all righ' then, Harry… take care o' yerself then, an' drop back in if yeh've got a –"

"Yeah… right…"

Harry moved to the door as fast as he could and pulled it open; he was out in the sunshine again before Hagrid had finished saying goodbye, he distantly heard Hermione saying that to the others that they should give him some time for himself.

Once again, people called out to him as he passed. Hermione was right when she said that wizarding world was now considering him their savior again.

A few days ago, before his exams had finished and he had seen the vision Voldemort had planted in his mind, he would have given almost anything for the wizarding world to know he had been telling the truth, for them to believe that Voldemort was back, and to know that he was neither a liar nor mad. Now however…

He walked a short way around the lake, sat down on its bank, sheltered from the gaze of passersby behind a tangle of shrubs, and stared out over the gleaming water, thinking…Perhaps the reason he wanted to be alone was because he had felt isolated from everybody since his talk with Dumbledore. An invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. It was as if he always knew that he was a marked man, he just did not understand it…until now.

It was sunny, and the grounds around him were full of laughing people, and even though he felt as distant from them as though he belonged to a different race, it was still very hard to believe as he sat here that his life must include, or end in, murder…

He sat there for a long time, gazing out at the water, trying not to think about his godfather or to remember that it was directly across from here, on the opposite bank, that Sirius had once collapsed trying to fend off a hundred Dementors…The sun had set before he realized he was cold. He got up and returned to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.

* * *

He was walking towards his dormitory when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the other end of the hallway. Both parties stop dead in their tracks, Malfoy looked back towards the way he came, Harry knew he was checking for any sign for teachers. He then looked at Harry and sneered "You are dead, Potter!"

"Funny" Harry said wanting to distract himself with something. "You'd think that I'd have stopped walking around…"

Malfoy looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him; he felt some satisfaction at the sight of his pale, pointed face contorted with rage.

"You're going to pay," said Malfoy in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…"

Oh so that's what he is angry about.

"Well, I'm terrified now," said Harry sarcastically. "I suppose Lord Voldemort is just a warm-up act compared to you three - what's the matter?" he added, for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name. "He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Malfoy, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison"

"I thought I just had," said Harry smirking.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban," said Malfoy quietly. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"

"Yeah, I expect they will," said Harry honestly "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now"

Malfoy's hand flew towards his wand, but Harry was too quick for him; he had drawn his own wand before Malfoy's fingers had even entered the pocket of his robes.

Harry wanted to test his theory for the wristband and Malfoy was an excellent test subject. He mentally changed the power to **III** and shouted

 _ **EXPELIARMUS!**_

The jet of reddish light flew from his wand and hit Malfoy square in the chest.

Malfoy flew with astonishing speed towards the opposite wall and with a sickening crunch impacted with the wall. He had turned to his side half way through his flight otherwise it would have been his spine broken instead of his shoulder.

Harry watched in amazement and horror as the dust and debris settled. Malfoy was on the floor whimpering, his shoulder looked dislocated if him clutching it was anything to go by.

Crabbe and Goyle looked terrified and were watching with horror as their leader was reduced to a whimpering mess on the floor.

"WOW!"

Harry whirled around wand in hand to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Ron with his jaw hanging open in amazement and Hermione with an amazed but disappointed look on her face. Crabbe and Goyle when heard Ron exclamation ran towards Malfoy taking his fallen wand with them and running in the direction they came from.

Ron and Hermione approached him, "That was amazing mate, what spell did you use." Ron was the first to ask.

Harry still in dazed replied "Disarmer"

"Harry that was a very powerful disarmer, look at the wall… it has a crater in it" said Hermione and sure enough, the area where Malfoy impacted was missing a small piece.

Harry looked toward his friends; he knew one day he was going to tell them about the prophecy, but what if he told them now. A huge load will be lifted from his shoulders, but would they be able to bear it with him.

Harry debated the pros and cons of telling his friends about his recent secrets, in the end he decided to tell them now rather than later.

"Guys… I need to tell you something." Harry informed them "let's go to the Room of Requirement"

They both looked puzzled but agreed non-the-less.

* * *

"So what's it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Hermione once they were all seated comfortably in the Room of Requirements.

Harry fidget in his chair nervously opening his mouth then closing it. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage he finally said "Do you remember about the Prophecy orb that had my name on it?"

Hermione looked at Harry questionably but answered. "Yeah, Neville said that it got destroyed before anyone could hear it. What's this about Harry?"

"Hermione… the thing is that, the orb was not the only source of the Prophecy" Harry said.

"What?! Are you saying that there are more prophecies like that mate." Ron asked surprised.

"No, that was the only copy, what I am talking about is that Professor Dumbledore was present when the Prophecy was predicted."

"And he told you."

"So…"

"The Prophecy, it means me guys, the daily prophet was right; I am the only one who can defeat him."

"So what does the prophecy says?" Hermione asked after a her shock wear off.

"Sorry Hermione but that would put you guys in unnecessary danger" Harry replied.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you have to carry such a burden" said Hermione. Harry just waved his hand dismissively.

"But" Harry looked at Hermione as she said, "we will always be by your side, no matter how dangerous task it is, we will be with you." Her face was full of determination; Ron nodded as well "Yeah mate, you can count on me"

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Harry said, a happy sign escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair it seemed telling them was good thing after all.

"Oh and there is something I need to show you." Harry said pulling his sleeve and showing them his wristband.

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously. Hermione leaning in her chair.

"This is a gift I got from Nicolas Flamel, he had given it to Dumbledore, who was planning on giving it to me on my seventeenth birthday."

"What does the wristband do?" Hermione asked after some time of examining it from afar.

"Well, I'm not sure myself. I mean it can suppress my magic and can make it skyrocket too. Sometimes the spells are too powerful, I just don't understand it. Although it has controls of some sort, numbers in Romans to be precise."

"Maybe it uses some sort of runic magic to enhance your spells, I mean look at the sorcerer's stone, a small stone with the power to grant immortality. Maybe it is a magic booster of some kind." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged

* * *

Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term feast, but Harry had not even started.

"Just do it tomorrow!" said Ron, who was waiting by the door of their dormitory. "Come on, I'm starving."

"I won't be long… look, you go ahead…"

Ron nodded and went down, but when the dormitory door closed behind Ron, Harry made no effort to speed up his packing.

Instead he sat on his bed and thought about the meeting with Dumbledore that took place yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry was standing outside of Dumbledore office; Snape has came after him to tell him that the headmaster wanted to meet him immediately. Although he was meeting with Dumbledore anyway but that was tomorrow.

As he raised his hand to knock, Professor Dumbledore voice came from the other side telling him to come in.

Harry entered the office; Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a book. Harry noticed that all the things that he broke in the office were repaired. The aged wizard looked up at him and beaconed at him to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Harry" greeted Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor." Harry greeted back.

Dumbledore put the book away and focused his attention on him. "Harry the reason I called you here is that... I want you to tell me the truth about the reason you were injured."

Harry sighed, he knew he had to tell him about the wristband or Magic Booster as Hermione called it. Therefore, Harry told him what happened that day.

Dumbledore was quite for minute processing the information he just gave him.

"Harry it seems that the artifact is more dangerous than we thought, it would be best if we remove it and test it, when we confirm that it is safe for further use, then you can have it. It should take a few weeks and you won't need it anyway, for your holidays I mean." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry shrugged; it was not like he needed magic for holidays anyway. He rolled up his right sleeve and showed Dumbledore the wristband. Dumbledore reached across desk and tried to pull it from either side to remove it but it wouldn't budge, Dumbledore frowned and pulled out his wand and muttered **FINITE** but it has the same results. After trying a few more spells, he sighed and smiled.

"It seems Harry that my old mentor was trickier then I thought. He did some old blood magic and tied it with your magic. Now my boy while I cannot remove it and that doesn't mean that you can run around putting yourself and others in danger, that's why I need you to promise me that you won't do something reckless."

Harry studied the headmaster for a few moments and then nodded "I promise"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Harry stood from his bed and turned towards his opened trunk; he pulled some crumpled robes out of the very bottom of his trunk to make way for folded ones and, as he did so, noticed a badly wrapped package lying in a corner of it. He could not think what it was doing there. He bent down, pulled it out from underneath his trainers and examined it.

He realized what it was within seconds. Sirius had given it to him just inside the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place. 'Use it if you need me, all right?'

Harry sank down on to his bed again and unwrapped the package. Out fell a small, square mirror. It looked old; it was certainly dirty. Harry held it up to his face and saw his own reflection looking back at him.

He turned the mirror over. There on the reverse side was a scribbled note from Sirius.

 _This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

Harry's heart began to race. He remembered seeing his dead parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago. He was going to be able to talk to Sirius again, right now, he knew it –

He looked around to make sure there was nobody else there; the dormitory was quite empty. He looked back at the mirror, raised it in front of his face with trembling hands and said, loudly and clearly, "Sirius."

His breath misted the surface of the glass. He held the mirror even closer, excitement flooding through him, but the eyes blinking back at him through the fog were definitely his own.

He wiped the mirror clear again and said, so that every syllable rang clearly through the room:

"Sirius Black!"

Nothing happened. The frustrated face looking back out of the mirror was still, definitely, his

own…

Sirius didn't have his mirror on him when he went through the archway, said a small voice in Harry's head. That's why it's not working…

Harry remained quite still for a moment, then hurled the mirror back into the trunk where it shattered. He had been convinced, for a whole, shining minute, that he was going to see Sirius, talk to him again…Disappointment was burning in his throat; he got up and began throwing his things pell-mell into the trunk on top of the broken mirror –

But then an idea struck him… a better idea than a mirror… a much bigger, more important idea… how had he never thought of it before.

Old families heads usually makes an imprint of themselves when they becomes head of the house, and the Blacks were a very old family. Sirius was the head of the house and there might be a chance that he would have left an imprint of himself. The problem was that the Portrait would properly be in the Black family home or in their Vault.

Searching the Black family home would be very easy but getting access to the Vault would be impossible.

With that happy thought Harry locked his trunk and walk towards the door. Harry walked slowly towards the great hall. He had turned the corner from the Fat Lady's corridor when he saw somebody up ahead fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance showed him it was Luna. There were no good hiding places nearby, she was bound to have heard his footsteps, and in any case, Harry could hardly muster the energy to avoid anyone at the moment.

"Hello," said Luna vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

She gestured towards the noticeboard, upon which, sure enough, she had pinned a list of all her missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return.

An odd feeling rose in Harry; an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realized that he was feeling sorry for Luna.

"How come people hide your stuff?" he asked her, frowning.

"Oh… well…" she shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."

Harry looked at her and the new feeling of pity intensified rather painfully.

"That's no reason for them to take your things," he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh, no," she said, smiling at him. "It was just that I wanted to pack tonight."

"Here let me help you." Harry said and lifted his wand setting the MB -short for Magic Booster- power to IV. Luna looked at him strangely watching him as he raised his wand and shouted _**ACCIO!**_

Luna sighed and shook her head as nothing happened. Harry looked dejected too but was soon surprised as several objects came flying towards them. They both caught all of them and placed them carefully in a conjured bag.

Luna looked at all the items in amazement, suddenly tears weld up in her eyes as they landed on a necklace. It was an ordinary emerald necklace with silver chain.

"Oh thank you Harry" she picked up the necklace and held it to her heart "This was my mother necklace, she gave it to me on my ninth birthday but it had been missing since my third year."

Harry smiled, happy to have helped her. She then turned towards him and gave him a tearful hug. Harry looked shocked for a moment but he then awkwardly petted her on the back. She let him go and picked up her things.

"Thanks again Harry, I should be going to the feast now, happy holidays" Luna said as she turned around started walking away.

"Yeah… yeah, you too."

She walked away from him and, as he watched her go, he found that the terrible weight on his shoulders seemed to have lessened slightly.

* * *

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. Apparently they wanting revenge for their injured leader, who was just discharged but had not been feeling well.

Crabbe and Goyle attack might have taken him by surprise had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of D.A. members, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as two gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniforms as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.

Another strange thing was when Harry checked the Magic Amplifier it showed only three numbers **I** and **II** and **III** and the **III** seemed to be blinking **.**

When the ticket inspector signaled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who he had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gumpink hair gleaming in the sunlight. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair graying, At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," answered Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry" said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry "I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents "Well - shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah" said Moody.

He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor.

Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley"

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," continued Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,"

said Moody.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said loudly

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact

so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye.

Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd

have to say you do, Dursley"

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row,

we'll send someone along…"

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry" said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake. He once again looked at wristband and there was only **I** left and that too was only dimly lit.

* * *

 **Well that's about it. I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me of your opinion.**


End file.
